


Sonia's Solution

by FestivalGrey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bestiality, Breastfeeding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Human/Pokemon Relationship(s), Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Knotting, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, pregnant with her pokemon's puppies, she falls in love with her pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27442684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: "Whatever had consumed her lately had to do with her lack of a mate, he was certain of that… A pokemon’s duty was to assist their trainer with whatever they needed.And his was looking particularly needy at the moment."
Relationships: Sonia/Yamper
Comments: 6
Kudos: 145





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I threw together for the release of the DLC for Sword and Shield versions! I hope you like it. [And hey--did you know I have a Twitter where I talk about stories and promote ways for you to get stories of your own?](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)

“We’re here in front of the newly christened Battle Tower, with its proprietor—Galar’s former Champion, Leon!”

The telly showed Leon smiling for the camera the way a life in the spotlight had trained him for, all gleaming teeth and roguish charm. Sitting at home, Sonia couldn’t help but smile. _Since losing the Championship, he finally learned how to dress himself,_ she thought with amusement. The old-fashioned maroon frock and riding boots would have looked absurd on most, but her old friend had the panache to pull it off. _Still kept the hat, though,_ she added with an amused shake of her head.

As Leon launched into a snappy speech about how the Battle Tower was a way to step out of the shadow of Chairman Rose and help Galar take a new path forward, Sonia found her smile growing a little wan. Her heart started to ache. Feeling only slightly guilty, she flipped off the telly.

The absence of noise perked up her old pal, Gizmo—the Yamper was dozing as he usually was, warm against his trainer’s side. She reached down to pet him almost as second nature.

Paradoxically, losing the Championship almost seemed to leave Leon happier. Not having to spend his whole life under scrutiny and living up to the title was doing a number on him. Sonia’s old compatriots were also doing well—and so was she! Taking over for her gran as the region’s researcher was an imposing challenge, but one she was willing to rise to meet.

So why did she feel such malaise?

 _You know why,_ she chided herself. _The answer was right there on the telly._

Leon… back in the day, the two of them had been rivals—and as so frequently happened, competition in the field had turned to passion in private. But their flame had fizzled and while the two of them remained good friends, Sonia couldn’t help but feel bitterly reminded that her time with the ex-Champion, almost a decade old, was the last real relationship she’d had—romantic or otherwise.

Her phone buzzed and she sighed on picking it up. Normally her loneliness in the romance department was something she could deal with, but some things had happened recently. Gloria, the new Champion, had publicly started dating Leon’s brother. And as if in quick succession, Sonia’s best friend Nessa announced she was going out with another model—and Bea and Allister confirmed rumors that they’d been going steady for a while!

Sonia was happy for all of them, of course, but so many so fast had left her increasingly cognizant of what she lacked in her life.

A sudden weight in her lap jolted her memory. Gizmo was standing on her thighs, paws on her belly, tongue lolling happily as he wagged his tail. The little Yamper yapped a few times and gave her a friendly lick.

Smiling, Sonia scratched behind his ears. “You always know when I’m feeling down, don’t you, Gizmo?” she asked. Though he acted dopey, Gizmo had been her companion for years, and was cannier than he appeared. He cocked his head and nuzzled her again.

She laughed again. “I don’t think this is anything you can help me with, good buddy…” she said. “Here, why don’t you go outside?”

Gizmo looked uncertain but followed his trainer’s advice. She opened the door to let him frolic in the garden and harass the wild pokemon on Route 2.

Meanwhile, Sonia climbed up to the loft. With Gizmo gone, it was just her now…

Before long she was naked and splayed on her bed, absentmindedly stroking her pussy, shuddering at the touch.

She was a woman with needs, and without anyone to fill those needs, she had to do it herself. Moaning softly to herself, she stroked her outer folds, toying with her clit and teasing her own entrance. She had toys, but today felt like a simpler day.

Normally her self-stimulation hit the spot, but echoes of Gloria and Hop, Allister and Bea, Nessa and her new partner, not to mention her past time with Leon… they clawed at her and left her feeling hollow.

So focused was she on herself that she didn’t realize that the front door hadn’t shut all the way.

Out in the garden, Gizmo nosed unconvincingly at a pocket of flowers. His trainer wanted him out, but his place was with her! A pokemon’s duty was to protect their trainer, shield and help them—and not just from physical danger. She could get sad and he knew that his warmth in her lap cheered her up.

Turning back, Gizmo noticed the door was not shut; determined to make sure his trainer was alright, he nosed it open.

The interior was different than when he’d left. His senses were far sharper than a human’s—he heard the plaintive moans coming from upstairs as clearly as if they’d been next to him, and his nose effortlessly picked up the scent his trainer was giving off. She was worked up.

Gizmo never understood the hangups humans had about mating. Pokemon went about it without shame, the sensible way.

His padded feet soft against the floor, Gizmo climbed the familiar steps to his trainer’s loft. Her door was ajar, and the scent of her need was growing stronger. Poking his head in, he could see that his trainer was attending to herself.

The scent was stronger than ever, and Gizmo reacted as any sensitive male might have—his body perked up in kind, his little cock standing at attention. He parsed the situation. Whatever had consumed her lately had to do with her lack of a mate, he was certain of that… A pokemon’s duty was to assist their trainer with whatever they needed.

And his was looking particularly needy at the moment.

Though he’d never mated a human before (hadn’t even looked at them that way), it seemed natural to Gizmo. He was a male who was ready, she was a female in need; besides, didn’t he and his trainer already share a close bond? It seemed a natural extension of their current relationship.

Quiet and focused, he padded into the room and, wiggling his rump, hopped up on the bed.

Consumed with attending to herself and trying to fight off a desperate feeling of loneliness, Sonia didn’t notice the shift in weight on the bed. She kept stroking, swirling her touch on her clit, until—

A second of warm breath on her pussy was all the warning she had before Gizmo’s warm, smooth tongue lapped at her.

She jolted, shrieking from the sudden and unanticipated sensation, and afterwards was immediately grateful that her gran had moved to a quiet cottage in Wedgehurst. Bliss _blossomed_ out of her, far more intimate than anything she’d done to herself, and she felt her cheeks burn. Craning her head up, Sonia gulped. “G-Gizmo?!” she said.

Her Yamper met her gaze, his eyes wide and happy and determined. Yapping once, he dutifully buried his snout in his trainer’s cunt and started lapping away.

The sensation was immediate. Shuddering against the sudden onslaught of pleasure, Sonia crashed back onto her pillow, her blush deepening. “G-Gizmo… what are you… we s-shouldn’t…” she said. But her words were half-hearted. Her mind held shock, and even concern—relationship with a pokemon was taboo!—but both of those were secondary to the pleasure her pokemon was giving her.

Because oh _fuck,_ Gizmo knew what he was doing.

His tongue was warm and smooth and perfect, tracing down her outer lips and making her arch her back and croon when it brushed against her clit. He ate her out, his pace thorough and unrelenting, his little paws pressed against the inside of her thighs, his nose cold and wet when it brushed her skin, the touch making her shudder. From where she was laying, Sonia couldn’t see his face—but she could see his lightning-forked tail, wagging happily. The Yamper wasn’t just doing this out of duty—he was enjoying it too.

Too? _Too?_ Yes, Sonia felt no need to lie to herself—she was in bliss.

Leaning back with a sigh, almost incredulous at what she was saying, Sonia muttered: “Gizmo, don’t… don’t stop…”

With his trainer’s assent, the pokemon dug in with renewed determination, lapping energetically. Every slide of his warm tongue down her sent Sonia reeling, and she was left thoroughly washing on the sensation. It was all-consuming.

Eventually, Gizmo couldn’t ignore the hardness of his cock anymore. His trainer approved of the attention he’d given her, so wasn’t consummating a natural next step? His tail wagged happily. Not only were they trainer and pokemon—now they would be mates, bonded more intimately than ever. He was proud to please and serve her in this way.

Even in her haze, Sonia felt Gizmo’s weight shift, felt his paws hitch on her lower stomach as he angled himself towards her slit. Craning her neck up, her eyes widened when she saw what Gizmo was about to do.

Her own pokemon was about to mate her.

In a split second, her academic’s mind whirled through a panoply of possibilities. This was… this was beyond taboo, wasn’t it? Could she really _do_ this? She had no doubt that if she firmly, clearly told Gizmo to stop, he would. She opened her mouth.

And suddenly thought about Leon, and how empty she’d felt since then… thought about Gloria and Nessa and Bea, all happy with partners of their own. Only Sonia had felt alone so long.

 _But I did have a companion the whole time,_ she realized. Gizmo had been with her, attentive to her moods, working hard to help pull her through her depression. Her stalwart and faithful companion.

He cared for her, always had, and this was just another extension of that care.

 _Don’t you deserve something?_ Sonia thought to herself. _Damn what everyone else thinks. You deserve happiness._

Would… would letting Gizmo fuck her make her happy?

Reflecting on it, she realized that… yes, it would.

Smiling, reaching down to caress her pokemon, Sonia nodded as a go-ahead.

And with that approval, Gizmo plunged in.

His cock was small—scarcely bigger than her finger, and certainly not up to any toy. But Sonia didn’t mind. Getting fucked by another was _different_ than doing it yourself; in fact, as she leaned back, a warm smile spreading over her face, she found herself grateful that Gizmo wasn’t a titan down there. She didn’t have to worry about any bite or pain from stretching around him; he slipped in easily, like he was coming home, and it was strangely familiar pleasure.

Sonia leaned back, closing her eyes, and cooed to herself. She yielded to her pokemon, his cock rushing in, holding firm, then surging out, only to go in again and again and _again._ Every thrust was a little dot of pleasure, bubbling up and buoyed by the next one that followed soon after, over and over until her entire being was a surf of blissful feelings.

“Good boy,” she murmured. “Good boy, Gizmo.”

Spurred on by his trainer’s praise, Gizmo gripped tighter, his little paws digging into her skin, and hammered away. A low growl burbled up in his throat—not one of fear or threat, but one of happy confidence. Before today he’d never really considered his trainer as a mate, but now… now he knew it was what they _both_ needed. The feeling of her walls against his cock was stimulating and with his throat rumbling, he buried his head against her thighs, rubbing and nuzzling her happily; his marigold ruff tickled her skin, driving her to higher heights.

She reached down to cup his head. “Good boy, Gizmo,” she murmured, in love with the feeling of his paws on her tummy, his head against her thighs, his cock in her depths—in love with everything about him. “You’ve always been _such_ a good boy.”

He didn’t last much longer than that. With a series of fierce yaps, Gizmo plunged inside of her, held, and then came into his trainer. Sonia gasped at the sensation of his warm seed suddenly splashing into her—and then gasped harder at the feeling of sudden, unanticipated tightness and pressure in her loins.

That’s right… Yamper were canines.

She’d just been knotted.

That realization, the debauchery nearly making her giddy, coupled with the sensation of Gizmo’s knot still swelling up inside of her, did her in. She sunk back, gasping and moaning as she came.

In the aftermath, Gizmo slumped happily against his trainer, draped over her loins as he was still knotted tight, and Sonia reached down to tenderly stroke him.

Things had changed between them. She realized that. There’d be no going back to her and Gizmo’s earlier relationship, not after this—not that she wanted to. Somehow, Sonia realized she was _happy_ to have let her pokemon fuck her, that she enjoyed and appreciated Gizmo’s attentions.

She realized that she’d had an ideal partner all along.

“I hope we can keep doing this, Gizmo,” she murmured happily to him. He yipped pleasingly in response, and Galar’s professor leaned back, head swimming. She never would have expected this development, but now she didn’t want it any other way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonia and Gizmo are getting along swimmingly, but a certain development throws a new wrench into their situation... Sonia's expecting puppies!
> 
> By the way, did you know [I have a Twitter?](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey) One where I rt a bunch of poke-smut and sometimes solicit ideas for stories? Just sayin'~

Sonia and her Yamper, Gizmo, continued their relationship, having gone from pokemon and trainer to lovers. Because they _were_ lovers, not just fuckmates; Sonia cuddled with him, teased him, and he followed loyally at her heels, proud to serve and please her. And the reversal of the concern that had consumed such a big part of her life left her more energized than ever, spurring her on to renew her research with verve and vigor. The friends and family in her life—gran and Nessa and Leon—all commented on her newfound drive, and when asked what had inspired it, she simply smiled knowingly and winked at them.

And for a while, that was that.

Until Sonia got pregnant.

It took her a while to realize it. As an academic, she knew that humans and pokemon were compatible; mostly the more humanoid ones, of course, but there were stories of trainers being bred by birds, dragons, even legendaries. But somehow, she’d never really thought it could happen to her—not even when she laid with Gizmo night after night, delighting in his cock and his knot and his seed.

She missed her monthly time, of course, but the cycle wasn’t set in stone, and she didn’t read too much into that. Her newfound weariness in the morning was explained by her equally newfound dedication to her work. Her sudden desire for ice cream was a reassertion of her childhood sweet tooth, and the way her tummy slowly started to round out was a natural result of her newfound sugary diet and the fact that she was living a more sedate lifestyle.

All easily explainable.

It wasn’t until one morning, when she woke feeling ill only for Gizmo to happily nose at her belly, lavishing it with nuzzles and licks, and then gazing up at her with a look of unabashed happiness and pride—it wasn’t until that exact moment when Sonia realized what all of this might mean.

She immediately dismissed the possibility. Sure, pokemon and humans were _theoretically_ compatible, but Gizmo was a Yamper—a tiny doglike creature! The thought of him actually impregnating her was laughable. Her? Sonia? Former rival to the ex-Champion, the region’s big-name academic, knocked up with a belly full of pokemon pups? She resolved to go buy a pregnancy test to prove just how silly it was. “No way,” she said, shaking her head.

Yes way.

Sonia sat on the toilet, staring at the stick in dead silence, for nearly ten full minutes. Oh, fuck. Oh, _fuck._ She loved Gizmo, she did, and under normal circumstances this would be happy news, but… the taboo. This would _ruin_ her if anyone found out.

Gizmo, sensing his mate’s tension, wandered over and nosed at her. The action jolted Sonia out of her reverie. “It’s okay, boy,” she said, standing and pulling her pants up about her waist, newly cognizant of how much _tighter_ they’d seemed recently. “I’ll figure this out.”

Researching how long her pregnancy would last, Sonia immediately resolved to take steps. She conjured up a reason for her lab assistant to take a career-building journey to Kanto, to see if the birds there had connections to the ones in the Crown Tundra. The trip would take several months, and Sonia just _had_ to send someone she could rely on.

She kept a tight eye on her ever-growing stomach, and when she felt that she had reached the point where her growth couldn’t be explained as anything but pregnancy, she no longer left the lab, arranging for deliveries from Wedgehurst to be left on her step. Her extended absence was easily explained as her being consumed with a new research project. She kept in regular touch with family and friends over video calls, speaking brightly—always making sure to only film from the chest up.

No one really noticed.

The days turned to weeks to months, and soon Sonia was plump with puppies. The little pokemon inside of her were playful and active, as to be expected for their species; they often woke her in the middle of the night, tumbling and tossing and trying against each other, and throughout the day, she would gasp with a little “ _oh!”_ as a kick dimpled her belly. Gizmo was the very picture of an attentive father-to-be, staying close by at all times and nosing and nuzzling her belly whenever she rested—which was not as often as one might think. She stayed busy with work, of course, eagerly devouring her assistant’s missives. No reason to stop researching just because she had pups in her.

At night, she and Gizmo fucked sweetly, an echo of the act which had made her condition to begin with, his paws on her tummy. Sometimes her children acted up during, spurred on by their mother’s activity; the dual sensation of her mate fucking her and her babies squirming inside of her drove her wild.

Eventually her due date was mere weeks away, and her assistant would return a few weeks after, none the wiser—everything had been planned perfectly.

Which of course meant a wrench inevitably had to get thrown into the situation somewhere down the line.

One day, there was a knock at her door. Sonia hadn’t ordered anything—but then she handled unexpected knocks as she always did, by doing nothing. The shutters were all closed, the doors were all locked; let them think they had missed her, whoever they were.

But then a key scraped in the lock.

Sonia’s heart nearly jumped into her mouth. Only one person besides her and her assistant had a key to this lab:

Professor Magnolia. Her grandmother.

Looking around desperately, Sonia tried to find a place to hide—but all the good spots were upstairs, and she was far, far too pregnant to make such a dash in such a short time. She could barely rise from a sitting position without groaning, cradling the weight with one hand.

The lock turned, and the door opened, and in stepped Sonia’s grandmother.

“It’s been a while, dear, and I thought I’d check up on your research—”

The grey-haired woman stopped dead in her tracks, taking in the sight. There, standing right in front of her, a desperately fearful smile plastered on her face, was her granddaughter—gravid, round, and indisputably _very_ far along.

“G-Gran!” Sonia said, hoping she sounded less manic than she felt. “Come sit— _ah!_ —s-sit… down…”

She tried not to blush too much as one of her young suddenly kicked out mid-sentence, the action clearly visible as a bump on her tummy for a second.

Magnolia said nothing and sat down.

The two of them had a very polite conversation (during which Sonia chased off the urge to stroke and caress her tummy, only gasping a few times when her pups acted up and caused her skin to bump) spent catching up on missed events and the state of Sonia’s research, and though Magnolia’s eyes were drawn to her granddaughter’s huge globe of a belly, she said nothing and left without a fuss after the tea was finished.

Sonia spent days dreading a scathing message that never came.

Eventually, she had other things to worry about. Her delivery date came and with the help of pokemon she’d arranged to borrow for “lab work”—Blissey, Indeedee, and Audino—the delivery was done successfully and with little mess.

Sonia found herself the proud mother of a litter of pups.

The night after the birth, still aching and weary, Sonia looked down at her little babies, all so smaller than their dad, who looked over with pride. One snuffled and wailed and she picked it up tenderly. She knew what he wanted. Peeling up her sweater, she gave him access to her breast, and sighed as she felt the milk start to flow.

The thought of feeding pokemon like this would have been borderline alien, once upon a time. Now it seemed… so natural.

She fed as many as she could, and when she was done, Gizmo padded over to look inquiringly up at her.

Sonia ruffled her mate’s fur. “Yeah,” she said, “it was… an adventure, but I’m happy too.”

\---

By the time her assistant came back, the little ones were fast-grown and rambunctiously playful, making a mess of the garden and chasing each other around the house. When asked where they’d come from, Sonia had simply smiled and truthfully said they were Gizmo’s.

She wasn’t asked about the dam, and didn’t volunteer the information.

Her gran came by a few days after her assistant’s return. Sonia felt Magnolia’s piercing gaze—the old woman saw her granddaughter’s flat stomach, saw the lack of a human baby, saw the presence of baby Yamper, saw the proud and attentive way Gizmo stood at Sonia’s heels. She said nothing, but she saw, and she wasn’t a fool.

The dread returned, but a few days later, Sonia received a single message from her gran: _When you need help homing them, let me know._

Homing them. It was true. Pokemon weren’t people; they grew fast, and her own young would be mature within a year or two. They were far too playful and energetic to keep cooped up in the lab, and she couldn’t offer the life they wanted. After a few months, she quietly reached out to her gran for assistance.

Some of the scrappier ones were given to the minor-league Electric Gym; more forthright ones were given to local farmers to help herd Wooloo. The tender ones were given as pets to lonely old folk or excited young children. In every case, Sonia had vehemently insisted on the right to visit them regularly and was always given it.

Magnolia took one, a pugnacious little thing. After a visit, Sonia remarked that her gran was getting along with her new pokemon.

“But of course,” the old woman replied. “If you can’t do well with family, who _can_ you do well with?”

Sonia kept careful after that, staying on birth control and avoiding unsafe days, just in case. She’d come to love her pups, but it had been too chancy, too risky.

But she wasn’t completely averse to the idea of doing it again provided the proper steps were in place.

A little over half a decade after the pups were given away, she announced a year-long sabbatical to visit the far-off Kalos region. Her friends had wished her farewell, and Magnolia had watched her depart with knowing eyes.

In the little bungalow she’d rented, she and Gizmo went at it like mad; before long, there she was—expecting again.

But she was prepared this time.

A year was time enough to get pregnant, carry them to term, bear them, and have them ready to adopt when she returned. As she smiled, coming back to Wedgehurst, she noticed something. One of the local farmers, a woman just a few years younger than Sonia herself, had been the recipient of one of her first litter. That woman was unmarried, as far as Sonia knew; but seeing the farmer in the local market, Sonia noticed a certain… plumpness to her that couldn’t just be explained by the comforts of country living. The pup, now a Boltund, stood attentively and proud by his trainer, though he barked happily at seeing Sonia and Gizmo.

The woman met Sonia’s eyes and a moment of instant, unspoken understanding passed between them. Sonia smiled, and nodded, and returned back to the lab. She sent the woman a message later that evening offering help, if she needed it, when the time inevitably came.

After all, they had to look out for one another.


End file.
